Sobrenatural
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Doidinha Prongs. Continuação de Jogo Mortal. Se você encontra-se alguém que consegue ler mentes? E se a mesma pessoa fosse perseguida por demonios? Venha descobrir o que acontecera com as vidas ao redor!
1. Trailer

**N/A: **Fic dedicada a minha amiga Doidinha Prongs! Te adoro!! :D

**Um encontro...**

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Sirius Black para a loira que bateu com força contra o ombro dele.

- Eles estão vindos – disse a loira perturbada antes de desmaiar e não cair por que Sirius é muito rápido e conseguiu segura-la.

**Pode mudar varias vidas?...**

- Eu não acredito que você esta interrompendo meu noivado Sirius!

- Isso é tão Sirius Black! Senti saudades Sirius! – disse a ruiva sorrindo até Sirius abrir a porta do carro e mostrar a loira dormindo que esta dentro.

- O que significa isso Sirius? – perguntou Remus.

- Algo esta atrás dela!

- De novo _não_ Sirius! – disse Bárbara impaciente.

**Como o sobrenatural pode interferir nos humanos?...**

- Mutantes, demônios, espíritos vingativos... O que _mais_ falta vir atrás de nós? – perguntou Remus furioso. – Se você não tivesse trazido essa garota para perto de nós Sirius! Ela é um imã de coisas ruins!

Ester encolheu-se no sofá sendo firmemente abraçada por Sirius.

**Sobrenatural – Continuação de Jogo Mortal apresenta:**

_Sirius Black_

- Então você espera que a entregue para a morte?

- Lily, Pontas! Feliz casamento! – comentou com um tom de riso.

_Ester Melers_

- Eu sinto por isso! Desculpem! Eu fui um erro e continuo sendo isso!

- Se ele não amasse você acha que estaria nesse momento pensando em se matar? Não seja boba Lily. – A ruiva olhou para ela assustada e a loira sorriu docemente.

_James Potter_

- Ok. Já enfrentamos coisa pior, pelo menos esses temos um idéia de como vence-los!

- Eu a amo! É simplesmente por isso que quero ficar ao lado dela eternamente!

_Lily Evans_

- Você acha que vai poder tirá-lo de mim? – perguntou Lily berrando. – Não o perdi uma vez e não vou perdê-lo nunca!

- Que estranho, acho que o amor simplesmente se sente não tem como explicar. Eu detestava o jeito do James antes, mas hoje não vejo um dia de minha vida sem ele!

_Remus Lupin_

- Da ultima vez Suzi morreu! Quem vai ser dessa vez? – berrou Remus, todos se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, mas você nos meteu em uma grande encrenca – disse sinceramente.

_Bárbara Tyller_

- Acha mesmo eu vou deixar de participar disso? – perguntou Bárbara com um sorriso. – Já estava achando as coisas calmas de mais.

- Uma vez você me disse que íamos ficar juntos sempre, até na morte! Só isso que lhe digo! Nunca vou me separar de você!

_Tom Liker_

- Lá se foi minha paz! – disse tirando os pés do sofá. – Ela desmaiou de novo?

- Desde quando um fantasminha me assusta? – perguntou rindo e beijando a esposa. – Vamos estar sempre juntos!

_Dan Holler_

- Quem diria que um astro de rock podia estar tão rodeado de aventuras sobrenaturais?

- Não quero meter Anna nisso, mas não vejo como sairmos disso no momento!

_Anna Holler_

- Você tem os olhos tão lindos! Parecem os da minha mãe! – disse docemente colocando a mãozinha no rosto braço pálido de Ester.

- Você vai deixá-los sozinhos papai? Quero ficar com meus tios! – exigiu a menina.

**Venha descobrir o que os demônios querem de você.**


	2. Capitulo I

O moreno encontrava se no beco escuro esperando Dunga se afastar antes de sair, ouviu uma respiração meio gritada e saiu do beco para ver o que houve.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Sirius Black para a loira que bateu com força contra o ombro dele.

- Eles estão vindos – disse a loira perturbada antes de desmaiar e não cair por que Sirius é muito rápido e conseguiu segura-la.

- O que faço com ela agora? – perguntou-se Sirius levando-a para seu carro.

Sirius não gostava muito de andar de carro, mas em certas ocasiões era melhor que sua moto. O moreno encontrava-se atrasado para a janta de noivado de Lily e Pontas e como padrinho do casamento isso não é nem um pouco bom.

Agora teria que parar de novo em casa para ver o que faria com a loira. Com um gesto rápido alcanço o espelho e chamou James.

- Onde você esta? – perguntou James, seu rosto aparecendo no espelho.

-Oi para você também Pontas! Demorei um pouco com o Dunga e agora estou com um problema, acho que vou demorar um pouco.

- As pessoas já estão impacientes! Você sabe que a maioria só vem em jantar de noivado por causa da comida!

Sirius soltou uma risada latido.

- Sirva a comida! Acho que chego aí pouco depois do jantar.

- Sirius! – reclamou Lily nas pontas dos pés para ser vista acima do ombro do James. –Eu lhe avisei um mês antes para você não se atrasar!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas aconteceu algo inesperado...

- Lily – chamou alguém pela ruiva que fez uma careta e sumiu do espelho.

- Logo estou ai Pontas! – disse Sirius e sem dar tempo para ele responder enfiou o espelho no bolso do casaco.

Sirius dirigi como um louco, claro que se algum acidente acontecesse haveria grande chance dele sair ileso. Em poucos minutos estava em seu apartamento, pegando a loira cuidadosamente no colo levou para cima e colocou-a no sofá.

- Que droga Sirius Black! Agora o que você faz? Deixa uma estranha no seu apartamento ou se atrasa ainda mais para o noivado do Pontas e da Lily?

Nesse momento a loira se mexeu no sofá e abriu os olhos, mostrando olhos bem claro, que não dava para saber exatamente se era cinza, azul ou verde. Olhos lindos e definitivamente assustados.

- Onde estou? – perguntou se encolhendo no sofá.

- No meu apartamento, sou Sirius Black. Você me deu um encontrão e desmaiou – lembrou-a Sirius.

Ela fez um gesto como se tivesse se lembrado imediatamente.

- Eu consigo ler mentes – disse simplesmente.

Sirius piscou os olhos incerto.

- Não estou louca, ou pelo menos acho que não estou – disse. – Sei que você é um bruxo e sei que quer me ajudar sinceramente. Agradeço.

- Você tem algum problema? – perguntou sentando-se no sofá.

- Não da maneira há que esta se referindo – respondeu a loira encolhendo-se ainda mais.

- Por que estava correndo quando lhe encontrei? – perguntou.

- Você não acreditaria se lhe conta-se.

- Tente.

- Tinha um mutante me perseguindo.

Após a fala dela Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ok, desculpe – murmurou após se controlar e ver a expressão rígida da garota. – Como é seu nome?

- Ester, Ester Melers e você é Sirius Black.

Sirius arregalou os olhos desconfiado.

- Já lhe disse que consigo ler sua mente – respondeu a pergunta muda do Sirius.

- Supondo que eu acredite nessa sua história, por que teria um mutante atrás de você?

- Não sei, eu não deveria nascer entende? Foi tudo tão problemático, matei minha mãe no parto e meu pai se matou. Se eu não tivesse existido eles não teriam morrido. Acho que os demônios e mutantes estão atrás de mim por que sei ler mentes, pelo menos é a única coisa que eu penso.

A loira parecia tão sincera que Sirius se lembrou de tudo o que houve dois anos atrás.

- Sinto muito – murmurou a garota interrompendo os pensamentos dele. – Pela Sofhie.

Sirius ficou paralisado no sofá.

- Acho que você precisa dormir – decidiu pela loira que o encarou assustada.

- A partir do momento em que dormir me torno vulnerável.

Sirius se perguntou quando ela não estava vulnerável, Ester corou diante o pensamento dele.

- Você pode tentar não ler meus pensamentos? – perguntou irritado enquanto pegava uma poção do sono.

- Posso tentar – prometeu a garota.

- Tome – embora desconfiada a loira aceitou a bebida e tomou, caiu quase imediatamente no sono.

- Desculpe Pontas – pensou antes de pegar à loira no colo.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que você esta interrompendo meu noivado Sirius!

- Isso é tão Sirius Black! Senti saudades Sirius! – disse a ruiva sorrindo até Sirius abrir a porta do carro e mostrar a loira dormindo que esta dentro.

- O que significa isso Sirius? – perguntou Remus.

- Algo esta atrás dela!

- De novo _não_ Sirius! – disse Bárbara impaciente.

Sirius nos últimos tempos havia arrumado hobits estranhos.

- Não uma dessas coisas! – reclamou Sirius impaciente. – Há demônios atrás dela! E ela lê mentes!

Todos se entreolharam preocupados com a sanidade do amigo.

- Estou falando serio!

Então Sirius contou toda a história a eles.

* * *

Lily conseguiu se livrar em pouco tempo dos convidados e todos foram para a casa do Remus.

- Eu vou ajudá-la ainda não sei como, mas me sinto ligado a ela é esquisito – exclamou Sirius.

- Acha mesmo eu vou deixar de participar disso? – perguntou Bárbara com um sorriso. – Já estava achando as coisas calmas de mais.

Sirius olhou surpreso e agradecido para ela.

- Da ultima vez Suzi morreu! Quem vai ser dessa vez? – berrou Remus, todos se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer.

- Suzi se matou de certa maneira Remus – disse Bárbara após um momento.

- Vocês tratam Sofhie como se fosse uma heroína e Suzi é simplesmente a burra que se matou!

Remus bateu o punho na parede com força.

- Dan tem uma filha! A Anna vocês querem metê-la nisso? – perguntou Remus para Dan especificamente. Anna olhou-o assustada, estava olhando atentamente Ester dormindo no sofá com a cabeça no colo do Sirius.

- Não quero meter Anna nisso, mas não vejo como sairmos disso no momento!

- Simplesmente não nos metendo nisso! – rugiu Remus.

Ester acordou e olhou ao redor após um tempo parecia saber quem era quem.

- Vocês não precisam se meter nisso – falou Ester com uma voz doce. Anna pareceu imediatamente encantada por ela. Ester a olhou e sorriu, possivelmente lendo os pensamentos dela.

- Eu quero estar nisso – disse Sirius. – Mas ninguém precisa se juntar a mim – falou olhando decididamente para Remus.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, mas você nos meteu em uma grande encrenca – disse sinceramente.

Ester se encolheu no sofá com as palavras de Remus, talvez vendo mais que os outros.

- Isso não vai ajudar, mas... Suzi também foi uma heroína, mas você a considera burra, mas ela não foi. Foi corajosa foi capaz de morrer por quem amava. Sofhie também, mas você não culpa Sofhie por que não a amava do jeito que amava Suzi.

Remus começou a tremer James foi para o lado dele e segurou seu ombro.

- Acho que você precisava ouvir isso há muito tempo Remus – falou Bárbara.

- Pelos menos você tem uma idéia de como podemos para-los? – perguntou Remus amargamente para Ester.

- Tenho um livro, nele tem como enfrenta-los e até derrota-los – disse a loira suavemente.

- E como você conseguiu esse livro? – perguntou Tom que se mantinha quieto.

- É estranho, eu não me lembro – falou.

- Ok. Já enfrentamos coisa pior, pelo menos esses temos um idéia de como vencê-los!

James parecia animado, principalmente ao perceber que o amigo parecia não estar pensando na Sofhie o que não acontecia muito.

Ester possivelmente estava ouvindo os pensamentos dele, pois adotou um tom vermelho tomate e desmaiou.

- Acho que isso vai ser complicado, se ela desmaia cada vez que ouve um pensamento não muito santo – comentou James recebendo um olhar reprovador de Lily.

- Comporte-se James! Acho melhor irmos cada um para casa. Uma noite de sono vai nos fazer bem.

Lily nem perguntou para onde Ester iria, pois da maneira protetora que Sirius segurava a mão dela é mais do que obvio que não se separaria dela por motivo algum.

* * *

- Desde quando um fantasminha me assusta? – perguntou rindo e beijando a esposa. – Vamos estar sempre juntos!

Bárbara aconchegou-se no abraço quente do marido, por mais que estivesse sempre com ele nunca se acostumava com o perfume delicioso dele.

- Mas não sei se quero que você participe disso – falou Tom baixinho, Bárbara imediatamente se ergueu e fitou-o.

- Uma vez você me disse que íamos ficar juntos sempre, até na morte! Só isso que lhe digo! Nunca vou me separar de você!

Tom beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

- Sabia que essa seria sua reposta, mas tinha que tentar – deu de ombros.

- Você é perfeito para mim! – disse Bárbara antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

- Você vai deixá-los sozinhos papai? Quero ficar com meus tios! – exigiu a menina.

Apesar de ter somente cinco anos a garota é incrivelmente inteligente.

- Só vamos para casa dormir, amanhã vamos estar com eles de novo – prometeu Dan para a filha.

- Aquela moça é tão linda! – exclamou a loirinha docemente.

Seu pai sorriu enquanto dirigia o carro.

- Tem os olhos como a mamãe nas fotos – disse alegremente.

Fotos de Anna foram espalhados por toda a casa e Anna era a única mãe que a loirinha conhecia e amava.

- Você tem razão – concordou Dan sorrindo.

- Eu sempre tenho! – disse Anna feliz.

* * *

Remus estava confuso, as palavras de Ester estavam ressonando na mente dele.

Talvez fosse ele mesmo que nunca perdoou Suzi, por ela tê-lo deixado e o condenado a uma vida sem esse tipo de amor.

Ele não podia ter descontado isso em cima da garota, mas também não queria mais ver pessoas importantes para ele mortas.

Bateu a cabeça com força na parede, chegando à conclusão que ele sim é burro.

* * *

Lily e James chegaram em casa em silencio. Só após se deitarem que começaram a conversar.

- Faz anos que não vejo o Sirius daquele jeito – comentou Lily.

- Ele parece feliz ou pelo menos parece ter decidido algo, não agüentava mais vê-lo ficando maluco a cada dia. – Suspirou James e Lily se enroscou mais nele.

- Tenho medo que isso possa magoá-lo mais futuramente – disse Lily.

- Você quer dizer se Ester morrer também? – Lily acentiu.

- Ou alguma coisa acontecer a ela, nunca vi o Sirius se aproximar de alguém tão instantaneamente daquele jeito.

- Nem eu, mas vamos tentar de tudo para salvar Ester, dessa vez vamos sair todos salvos.

- Acredito em você – a ruiva depositou um beijo no pescoço do noivo.

- O que você achou do seu jantar de noivado? – perguntou James em tom de brincadeira.

- Interessante, foi bom me livra daquela gente um pouco mais cedo! – disse Lily com um risinho.

- Você é uma peste Lily!

- A peste que você ama!

Sem dar tempo para contestação Lily beijou-o.

* * *

- Até que enfim voltou – disse Sirius sorrindo para a loira que acordou e percebeu que estava no quarto dele.

- Desmaiei de novo? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Vejo que isso é algo com o que vou ter que me acostumar – Sirius sorriu.

- Trouxe uma janta – Sirius deu de ombros não muito certo e mostrou a lasanha que havia trazido.

- Você ainda não comeu – constatou Ester.

- Me viro depois.

- Você não espera que eu coma tudo isso? – perguntou e empurrou mais da metade para o Sirius que franziu a testa.

- Eu espero que você coma mais da metade pelo menos!

- Desculpe Sirius realmente meu apetite não é muito grande.

Ester sorriu e Sirius ficou hipnotizado.

- Depois de comer tente dormir um pouco sem remédio – mandou Sirius e Ester concordou.

Os dois jantaram em silencio. Sirius olhava para ela às vezes e percebia que ela corava.

- Você nunca mais vai estar sozinha! – prometeu Sirius.

Ester ficou vermelha e puxou as cobertas até o queixo.

- Obrigada Sirius! – disse e fechou os olhos.

Sirius sorriu e ficou observando-a ficar vermelha o que o fez alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: **Voltei !! A continuação da fic não vai ser igual a Jogo Mortal, mas também tem mistérios !! Espero ansiosamente que gostem e comentem !! Tenho o próximo capitulo pronto só depende de vocês eu postar rapidinho !! Beijos.

_Leli Potter:_ Oi! Bom, eu devia ter matado a Lily e o Jay em JM, mas eu amo eles! Quanto a Sobrenatural eu já sei quem vai morre e prometo que algum vai viver tah? ;D Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos.

_Jaque Weasley:_ Oi! Hum... Então você sabe exorcizar demonios? Shsuahsuahsuashuashau. Espero que a fic atenda as expectativas! :D Beijos.

_Shakinha:_ Oi! Demorei neh? É que minha beta tah com montes de fics que mandei para ela e mais o colegio, dai acabei postando sem beta, acho que da para perceber neh? :P Beijos.

_1 Lily Evans:_ Oi! Você tem algum problema com a Lily? :D Mas isso me deu uma idéia! (Risada maléfica!) Beijos.

_Nessinháah Girl:_ Oi! Deve ter algum problema no meu cadastro neh? Nenhuma aparece! :( Beijos.


	3. Capitulo II

Ester acordou com uns poucos raios de sol no rosto, pela visão da janela se percebia que seria um dia ensolarado. Espreguiçando-se levantou e caminhou silenciosamente até a sala.

Sirius estava dormindo profundamente em uma cama que deveria ser o próprio sofá transformado. Ester o encarou e ficou a observá-lo.

Como alguém poderia achá-la na rua e trazê-la para casa e, ainda por cima _acreditar_ nela? Não só ele, mas todo o grupo.

Se Ester não tivesse visto no fundo da mente de Sirius que ele iria atrás dela caso ela fugisse, seria o que ela faria, não era certo fazê-los correrem riscos por ela.

Sirius bocejou e se espreguiçou, abrindo somente um olho. Assim que viu a loira as pés da cama, sorriu.

- Bom dia – disse, a voz da loira a cintilar, com um sorriso tímido.

- Bom dia – Sirius levantou-se. – Vou pedir o café para nós, pode ir tomando um banho enquanto isso. A sua mochila está na poltrona do meu quarto.

Ester ficou rubra.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius, ela murmurou uma resposta tão baixinho que ele não ouviu. – Não ouvi.

- Eu não tenho outra roupa – murmurou, mas agora em volume audível.

- Oh. Certo, vou ver uma roupa minha e depois pegamos algumas da Lily, ela não vai se importar, vá tomar banho que eu deixo as roupas sobre a cama.

Sirius saiu até o telefone, para ligar para a recepção pedindo o café. Ester ficou parada e aos poucos se encaminhou para o banheiro.

*-*-*

- Ester? – chamou Sirius. A loira estava à uma hora trancada no banheiro, o café estava esfriando. – Ester? – Novamente o silencio. Como a marca dos Blacks não é a paciência, ele abriu um pouquinho a porta.

A loira esta sentada na beira da banheira olhando para o nada com uma expressão confusa, assim que Sirius entrou ela o olhou ainda confusa e ficou vermelha.

- Me deesculpee – gaguejou e se levantou rapidamente.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sirius se aproximando e recebendo um passo para trás como resposta.

- Eu não sei – respondeu Ester com sinceridade.

Sirius a olhou confuso, mas resolveu não insistir.

- Estou esperando na sala, o café já chegou.

Sirius saiu se perguntando o que houvera agora.

*-*-*

- Não se preocupe – falou novamente Lily para a loira, que sentada na sua cama parecia desconfortável com a situação. – Embora você seja mais magra que eu, vamos encontrar algumas roupas que sirvam – sorriu docemente a ruiva.

- O que é o amor Lily? – perguntou a loira fazendo a ruiva dar um salto e se sentar cuidadosamente na cama pensativa.

- Que estranho, acho que o amor simplesmente se sente, não tem como explicar. Eu detestava o jeito do James antes, mas hoje não vejo um dia de minha vida sem ele!

Ester sorriu aparentemente feliz com a explicação.

- Mas por que a pergunta? – perguntou Lily se voltando novamente para as roupas.

- Não sei, Sirius me olha de um jeito estranho – a loira falou o final baixinho e Lily não segurou uma risada.

- Também acho – Lily riu mais um pouco, mas se virou para Ester. – Sirius teve anos difíceis, ele era muito galinha no colégio e indo contra tudo ele se apaixonou por minha irmã, a Sofhie. Mas Sofhie morreu e Sirius não se recuperou, saía por ai e ficava com algumas mulheres, mas nenhuma alcançava sua alma, estava sempre inquieto. Nós achamos que tínhamos perdido Sirius, mas desde ontem, desde que ele te viu, ele voltou a ser o Sirius, eu não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que isso foi bom.

- Sinto muito por Sofhie, pelo que vi dos pensamentos do Sirius e dos seus agora, ela foi maravilhosa.

- Foi mesmo. – A ruiva sorriu e estendeu um vestido. – Vista este! Tenho certeza que Sirius vai amar! Ele não cabe em mim há um ano.

Lily sorriu quanto a vermelhidão da loira.

*-*-*

- Eu não entendo o que houve Pontas, só sei que senti algo quando ela bateu em mim e mudou alguma coisa – falou Sirius confusamente para o amigo na sala. James se segurava para não rir, mas não agüentou e recebeu uma carranca de Sirius como resposta. – Como você sabe que ama a Lily? – perguntou Sirius fazendo James parar de rir e ficar com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Eu a amo! É simplesmente por isso que quero ficar ao lado dela eternamente!

- Então é isso que é o amor? Querer ficar sempre ao lado? – perguntou Sirius.

James entendia que por mais que Sirius tenha amado Sofhie, eles não tiveram tempo de amadurecer esse amor.

- Não tem como eu explicar para você isso Almofadinhas, me diga o que você sente pela Ester?

Sirius ficou ainda mais inquieto e James revirou os olhos.

- Sinto necessidade de protegê-la e _gostei_ quando a encontrei me olhando quando acordei – reconheceu Sirius.

- Eu fico feliz por isso.

Sirius fez uma expressão de desgosto para James, que sumiu imediatamente quando Lily e Ester desceram. O moreno estava simplesmente hipnotizado pela imagem da loira dentro de um vestido de verão azul, o que a deixava ainda mais bonita eram as bochechas coradas.

Lily sorriu se sentando no colo de James, que ria marotamente.

Uma campanhia quebrou o momento, Lily se levantou e abriu a porta, Remus entrou.

- Olá – cumprimentou, se sentando ao lado de Pontas.

- E aí Remus? – cumprimentou James com um sorriso.

Pouco depois a campanhia voltou a tocar duas vezes, na primeira foi Tom e Bárbara e da segunda vez, Dan e Anna.

- Eu lhe disse que podíamos vir mais cedo – reclamou Anna, enquanto abraçava James e corria para os braços de Sirius, que a pegou no colo e saiu correndo pela sala com ela, arrancando gargalhadas da mesma.

Depois que Sirius a soltou, ela parou timidamente na frente de Ester que sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Anna rapidamente venceu o espaço entre as duas e a abraçou com um grande sorriso.

- Ok, o que iremos fazer agora? – perguntou Remus.

- Ester conte tudo o que você sabe para nós – pediu Lily.

Ester se sentou com Sirius de um lado e Anna segurando sua mão, do outro lado.

- Eu não tenho muitas memórias da minha infância, isso vem acontecendo desde dos meus quinze anos. Cresci com a minha avó, mas ela morreu quando eu tinha quatorze anos, como não queria ir para um orfanato e minha avó havia me deixado algum dinheiro, fugi. Exatamente na noite do meu décimo quinto aniversário ele apareceu.

- Ele quem? – perguntou James cuidadosamente.

- Um demônio de olhos azuis e pele escura. Ele queria que usasse minha visão a favor dele, disse que havia alguém que ele queria matar, um humano tão ardiloso que ele necessitava exterminar. Eu não quis ajudar e fugi, no outro dia encontrei esse livro na minha mochila, é o que vem me mantendo viva.

Ester estendeu um livro velho e gasto.

- Aqui tem como manter demônios e mutantes afastados.

James pegou o livro e após analisar atentamente, o passou a outra pessoa e assim foi feito até o livro voltar a mão de Ester.

- Você sabe como vencer esse espírito que lhe persegue? – perguntou Bárbara.

- Tenho uma idéia... Um exorcismo deve bastar, mas como fazê-lo cair nessa é difícil. Os outros demônios que ele manda atrás de mim não têm tantos poderes quanto ele.

- Então tudo o que temos que fazer é atraí-lo e obrigá-lo a permanecer – disse Tom.

- Você fala isso como se fosse fácil – murmurou Remus.

- Você tem que parar com isso Remus – falou Dan.

- Se não deseja estar aqui não precisa ficar – lembrou Sirius.

- Eu devo ficar feliz com a nossa perspectiva de vida? – perguntou duramente Remus.

- Então você espera que a entregue para a morte?

Sirius fechou os punhos furioso.

- Espero que entenda meu lado! – berrou Remus.

- Fale pelo seu lado – retrucou Sirius com raiva.

- Mutantes, demônios, espíritos vingativos... O que _mais_ falta vir atrás de nós? – perguntou Remus furioso. – Se você não tivesse trazido essa garota para perto de nós Sirius...! Ela é um imã de coisas ruins!

Ester encolheu-se no sofá, sendo firmemente abraçada por Sirius.

- Nada está atrás de você Remus! – disse Sirius.

- Ele está certo – falou Ester.

- Não concorde com isso! – exigiu Sirius.

- Eu sinto muito por isso! Desculpem! Eu fui um erro e continuo sendo um!

Sirius ficou ainda mais furioso com os murmúrios da loira, que se encolheu para longe dele.

- Eu vou ficar com você! E você não fez nada de errado! Vá embora Remus! – Sirius abraçou a garota e só ouviu a porta batendo quando Remus saiu.

- Está sendo difícil para ele – explicou Lily tocando o ombro da garota que era uma das poucas partes que não estava coberta pelo corpo enorme e musculoso do Sirius. – Eu vou ficar do seu lado.

- Todos nós vamos – jurou timidamente Anna, falando pelo restante.

- Vocês não deviam fazer isso! Podem acabar machucados – choramingou Ester.

- Nós sabemos disso, mas vamos ficar machucados de outra maneira se você não deixar ajudarmos – disse James.

- Obrigada – disse Ester aparecendo no ombro do Sirius, embora contra a vontade do mesmo.

- Vamos dar um passeio – sugeriu Dan e todo mundo aceitou a sugestão.

Foram no carro do Sirius e do Dan, afinal Dan é somente humano assim como Anna e Ester.

- Hipogrifos – disse Sirius junto com a palavra final de uma música.

Anna escolheu vir no mesmo carro que eles com medo de se separar por um momento sequer de Ester.

- Eu quero ter um hipogrifo, mas papai diz que é muito difícil tê-lo viajando em shows de rock – a loirinha fez beiço.

- Talvez um dia eu tenha um hipogrifo daí você pode ir visitá-lo sempre.

Anna animou-se com a idéia de Sirius.

- Isso seria ótimo! Assim nós três podíamos brincar juntos com ele!

James sorriu com o comentário da menina que tinha certeza que Sirius e Ester estavam juntos.

- Podíamos ter trazido uma cesta e fazíamos um piquenique – comentou Lily triste por só ter a idéia agora.

- Sempre podemos comprar algo no parque – respondeu Sirius.

- Mas não vendem nada _saudável_ no parque – rebateu Lily.

- Mas vendem hot dog, algodão doce, maçã do amor, pipoca...

- Ok, mas onde está o saudável nessa sua lista Sirius?

Sirius riu com a expressão da ruiva, Anna puxou o nariz da mesma a obrigando a sorrir.

- Quando vou ter um priminho? – perguntou Anna fazendo Lily adquirir um tom muito forte de vermelho no rosto e James e Sirius morrerem de rir na frente do carro. Ester deu um sorriso discreto.

- Assim que a tia Lily parar de evitar não ter um – explicou James de maneira carinhosa para a sobrinha.

- Por que você não quer? – perguntou Anna, Lily parecia que estava pegando fogo.

- Ainda é cedo Anna, daqui a alguns anos... – deixou no ar a ruiva.

- Mas meu pai me teve há anos – resmungou a garotinha.

- Escape dessa Lily – disse James sorrindo.

- Seu pai quis ter você naquele ano, eu quero ter depois – explicou Lily.

Anna se virou para Ester e Sirius, não parecendo nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Vocês são minhas esperança então – murmurou ainda ofendida com Lily.

Foi a vez de Ester ficar vermelha, Sirius deu um sorriso para a sobrinha.

- Nós não estamos juntos Anna – respondeu Ester.

- Sei... – disse desconfiada. – Então por que o tio Sirius olha para você com essa cara de bobo? Papai disse que as pessoas que olham desse jeito estão apaixonadas.

James e Lily começaram a gargalhar e Sirius _quase_ ficou rosado.

- Talvez Sirius esteja apaixonado, mas Ester não – respondeu James.

Anna pareceu confusa.

- Como pode não estar apaixonada pelo Sirius?

- Você a comprou Sirius! – acusou Lily sorrindo.

- Não tenho culpa se você se recusou a dar um priminho para ela! – Sirius mostrou a língua para a ruiva, que ficou nervosa por ele não olhar para a estrada.

- Pare com isso Sirius, você _sabe_ como Jay é a respeito!

- Eu mesmo não entendo qual o problema em vocês terem um filho Lily.

- Medo – respondeu Ester por ela e logo ficou vermelha, mas ouvindo o próximo pensamento de Lily resolveu continuar. – Medo de ter um filho nessa guerra, vocês vivem sobre pressão, mas a partir do momento que não têm que se preocupar com uma criança as coisas ficam mais fácil e Lily considera Anna como uma filha, isso já a preocupa.

James ficou pensativo com isso, ele desejava um filho há tempos, mas Lily sempre o convencia que não era o momento, não querendo explicar o porquê.

Agora que entendia isso parecia doer ainda mais nele, embora soubesse que Lily tinha razão.

Sirius ficou em silêncio e quando desceram do carro, foi possessivamente para o lado da Ester segurando a mão dela sem pretexto algum.

Lily pegou a mão de Anna e James a abraçou pelos ombros. Os outros já os esperavam lá, como estava andando com a Lily, Sirius resolveu dirigir comportadamente para não correr o risco de ficar surdo.

Bárbara e Tom pareciam incrivelmente animados olhando o laguinho dali, Bárbara tem uma incrível fascinação por tartarugas e ali havia uma, nadando calmamente pelas águas.

- Saudades de Hogwarts – sussurrou Tom.

- Eu vou ir para Hogwarts não vou? – perguntou Anna fitando a tartaruga também.

Essa era uma resposta que eles ainda não tinham.

- Você é especial de qualquer maneira – respondeu Lily dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Mas eu gostaria de ir para lá!

- Eu não fui – disse Dan para ela. – E você me acha menos especial por isso?

Anna sorriu grandiosamente para ele.

- Você é o Maximo papai! – o abraçou, quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Quem quer algodão doce? – perguntou James antes que Anna voltasse com a pergunta.

Todos foram felizes em direção ao carrinho de algodão doce, como uma grande família feliz.

Mas atrás dos arbustos, um par de olhos escuros os observava pronto para atacar.

*-*-*

**N/A:** Sim eu sou má!! Acabei na parte de terror da fic !! ;D Como tenho a fic toda pronta no pc, é só vocês apertarem o famoso botãozinho roxo ali embaixo e deixarem um comentário que logo o próximo capitulo vai surgir!! Eu sei que a fic não é muito parecida com Jogo Mortal, bem menos sangrenta, mas eu resolvi balancear mistério, terror e romance.

De fato, a fic dá mais atenção para Ester/Sirius do que para Lily/James, mas quando eu terminei Jogo Mortal eu tive a idéia dessa fic justamente para Sirius não permanecer sofrendo para sempre, isso não quer dizer que ele não vá sofrer aqui, só quer dizer que ele merecia encontrar alguém além de Sofhie, agora como vai ficar quando eles morrerem e todos se encontrarem é outra história !! :D

Comentários gente !! Autora feliz posta mais rápido o que deixa os leitores feliz !! Viram?? É um círculo !! Façam a parte de vocês para minha felicidade que eu faço a minha o melhor que eu posso!! ;D

Bjs.

**N/B:** Hum... Talvez seja por isso... Agora q a Carol deixou claro, vamos tds mandar reviews pedindo q o Harryzinho venha logo! Q essa ruiva engravide de uma veiz, neh? Pq medo td nós temos, problemas tb, mas n eh por isso q a gnt deixa de viver, ou de mandar reviews! (peba associação --'') Mas mandemos reviews, mtaaaaaaaas!

Jaque, BT

_Jaque Weasley:_ Prometo que a Ester vai ficar muito corada perto do Sirius! Afinal Sirius Black significa pensamentos pervertidos! :D Beijos.

_2Dobbys:_ Nossa! O Remy te agradece ele está ansioso para morrer! Haha. Mas o Remy vai sofrer um pouquinho nessa fic! Beijos.

_Shakinha:_ Morrer mais alguém? Vendo por Jogo Mortal eu diria "Imaginah!"! :D Beijos. Mas eu estou atrasada mesmo! Mereço repreensões! :P

_Leli Potter:_ Quem lendo a mente do Sirius não coraria? Acho que até eu coraria! :D Beijos.

_1 Lily Evans:_ Oi!! Espero que você leia o capitulo vendo como eu demorei para postah neh! Eu amo finais felizes! Beijos.

_Doidinha Prongs:_ Oi!! Até que enfim apareceu neh Srta. Ádla! Próximo capitulo de Sobrenatural é responsabilidade sua beta ouviu? :D Beijos.

_Nanda Evans:_ Ah! É que estava sem beta e eu já não sei mais vive sem beta! Postei um fic dedicada a você olha lá depois tah? Beijos.

_Nessynhaáh Girl:_ Como você sabe que eu não vá matar a Ester e ficar com o Six? O six é MEU! Beijos.


	4. Capitulo III

- Estou me sentindo mal – disse Ester agarrando com força o braço do Sirius.

- O que esta sentindo? – perguntou Lily.

- Tem algo de ruim aqui – respondeu à loira. – Posso sentir.

Lily e Sirius trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou James, agora todos ouviam com atenção a conversa.

- Tenho quase certeza que é um mutante – respondeu quase desmaiando.

- Como podemos acabar com um mutante? – perguntou Dan rapidamente agarrado a Anna.

- Como se fosse matar qualquer ser – respondeu, Sirius envolveu-a protetoramente com medo que ela não conseguisse se manter em pé.

- Você sabe onde? – perguntou Tom.

- Consigo sentir vagamente, vejo na mente dele que ele esta atrás de algum arbusto – murmurou Ester.

Sirius pegou a loira rapidamente no colo e correu para os carros, colocando-a do lado dele no banco.

- Vamos logo! – mandou Sirius e todos correram para algum dos carros, mas em consenso mantiveram-se iguais a antes.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Anna para uma Lily que a abraçava com força e olhava para os lados.

- Não se preocupe, aconteceu algo e temos que voltar para casa – explicou Lily nervosa.

- O que seria esse algo? - perguntou Anna timidamente espiando para fora.

- Nada para se assustar Anna - disse James ao lado dela.

- Se não é para se assustar porque todos estão assustados? - perguntou.

- Por que todos são medrosos e... - Anna fez uma careta impedindo James de continuar.

- O que está acontecendo tio Sirius? - perguntou Anna sabendo que Sirius lhe contaria a verdade mesmo que fosse algo muito ruim.

- Tem um mutante atrás de nós - para total surpresa de todos Anna ficou calma.

- Não se assuste tia Ester - consolou a garotinha Ester que estava nervosa.

- Eu quero sair Sirius - pediu Ester, fazendo Sirius olha-la chocado.

- Como assim sair?

- Quero que você me deixe aqui - respondeu a loira fazendo Sirius balançar a cabeça em protesto. - Isso é algo que eu tenho que resolver, se você me deixar aqui e me buscar dentro de uma hora...

Eu não vou a lugar algum! - retrucou Sirius.

Ele vai saber onde todos moram se você continuar com isso Sirius! - disse Ester segurando o braço de Sirius. - Pela Anna, por favor Sirius.

Sirius observou-a e bateu com a cabeça no encosto da poltrona parando o carro.

James, dirija – disse saindo do carro com Ester que olhou surpresa.

É para você ir junto Sirius – falou Ester tentando empurra-lo para o carro.

Eu não irei a lugar algum – disse Sirius enquanto James dava partida no carro e Anna sorria para ele no banco de trás.

Você é um burro Sirius – falou Ester, mas doce.

Não, eu só não quero perder outra pessoa que eu gosto sem fazer nada – falou Sirius encostando-se em uma árvore.

Você não podia fazer nada – sussurrou Ester. Sirius ficou com uma expressão raivosa.

Eu já pedi para você tentar não ler minha mente – Ester deu um passo para trás com o tom de Sirius que rapidamente desanuviou a expressão e puxou-a para um abraço. - Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto de falar sobre Sofhie.

Tudo bem – disse Ester vermelha enquanto Sirius continuava apertando-a contra si. - É que seus pensamentos são fortes de mais é quase impossível não ouvi-los!

Oi – disse Remus aparecendo do nada e fazendo Ester e Sirius se separem.

O que está fazendo aqui Remus? - perguntou Sirius secamente.

Queria pedir desculpas, vocês são meus amigos e aqui é o meu lugar – disse Remus com simplicidade.

Bem vindo de volta Aluado! - disse Sirius alegre abraçando-o e dando uns tapas dolorosos nas costa do loiro como punição de brincadeira.

Ah! - berrou Ester quando do nada ela caiu, assim que Sirius se virou não encontrou só uma Ester, mas sim duas olhando-o pateticamente do chão.

O que é isso? - perguntou Remus.

Um mutante – disse Sirius observando as duas Ester se levantarem com lágrimas nos olhos e arranhões nos joelhos.

Mas qual é a Ester? - perguntou Remus percebendo que era isso mesmo que Sirius analisava.

Sirius! - falaram as duas Ester com expressão de fragilidade deixando Sirius louca por não saber qual é a verdadeira.

Eu não sei – disse Sirius alarmado.

Remus pegou uma Ester pelo braço e a outra por outro braço levando-as até o laguinho próximo com Sirius atrás.

- O que você vai fazer Remus? - berrou Sirius antes de Remus jogar as duasa no lago, só que uma caiu com estrepito na água e outra agarrou o pé de Remus puxando-o para o fundo do lago.

Sirius pulou no lago para pegar a verdadeira Ester enquanto isso Remus lutava para buscar ar na superficie, mas o mutante o impedia de subir.

Sirius largou uma Ester ofegante na margem e pegou a varinha lançando um feitiço estuporante no mutante que largou Remus e foi para o fundo do lago.

O moreno mergulhou atrás de Remus, mas só o que trouxe a margem foi o corpo sem vida de Remus Aluado Lupin.

Não! - berrou dando socos no coração do Remus e depois lançando um feitiço para ele acordar, mas tudo o que fez foi em vão, pois aquele era só o corpo sem vida de Remus.

Sirius jogou-se no chão em um choro compulsivo enquanto Ester, jogava-se sobre Remus e tentava reanima-lo com técnicas trouxas.

* * *

Assim que Lily e James foram buscar Sirius e Ester no St. Mungus todos se reuniram na casa deles. Anna chorava muito no colo de Dan que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius olhava a parede e não parecia disposto a falar com ninguém, Ester colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e a cabeça nos joelhos louca com todos os pensamentos que ouvia e também por saber que era a culpada pelo que aconteceu com Remus.

Eu vou falar com Dumbledore sobre o enterro – disse Tom não agüentando mais o silêncio, Barbara levantou-se para ir com ele.

Acho melhor vocês dormirem aqui – disse Lily para Sirius e Ester que nem sequer a olharam.

A culpa não foi de vocês – disse James tentando tira-los daquele estado.

Foi minha – disse Ester ainda encolhida, Sirius olhou-a.

Se foi de alguém foi minha por deixar Remus resolver a situação sozinho – falou Sirius.

Foi culpa do mutante não de vocês! - disse Dan abraçado a filha.

Levante-se Sirius, agora nós temos que acabar com isso por Remus – disse James sério, Sirius olhou-o e concordou.

Por Remus – sussurrou.

* * *

**N/A: **Não tinha como eu não acabar nessa parte! Eu adorei o que fiz com Remus nesse capitulo embora eu ache que você não vão gostar muito neh? :D Beijos.

PS: Agora vou responder as reviews por email!


	5. Capitulo IV

Sirius estava dormindo na sua cama improvisada na sala quando sentiu alguém meter-se embaixo das cobertas junto com ele, em um movimento agarrou a mão da pessoa e abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos claros e assustados que ele tanto gostava.

O que esta fazendo aqui Ester? - perguntou soltando a mão dela gentilmente.

Eu sinto muito por tudo Sirius, realmente sinto – sussurrou escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Sirius acariciou os cabelos loiro dela puxando-a de encontro a si, onde ela ficou imóvel.

A culpa não foi nossa – sussurrou. - Remus morreu lutando, é assim que ele gostaria – disse Sirius embora a dor transparece-se em sua voz.

Ele não teria morrido se eu não tivesse aparecido – resmungou Ester na sua voz rouca levantando a cabeça e olhando dentro dos azuis tempestuosos de Sirius.

Eu teria morrido se não tivesse lhe conhecido – sussurrou Sirius deixando vermelho tomate.

Não teria não... - começou a dizer sendo interrompida por Sirius.

Sim, teria. Era isso que eu estava procurando por anos, mas ao encontrar você... Eu não sei, me deu vontade de viver...

Ester encostou a cabeça no peito de Sirius que enlaçou-a em um abraço.

É egoismo, mas eu fico feliz de ter lhe encontrado – disse Ester baixinho.

*-*-*

O enterro foi cruel para todos eles, mas a mãe do Remus foi quem achou tudo pior, por mais que James e Sriius segura-sem as mãos dela o choro era constante.

Barbara e Tom eram os mais frios, somente por fora também, por dentro eles sentiam tanto quanto os outros. Anna no final do enterro se abraçou a lapide não querendo deixar o tio Remus fazendo Lily chorar ainda mais.

Ambas foram levadas por Dan e James. A semana que se seguiu foi uma das piores na vida de todos eles. Por sorte ou azar nada mais aconteceu deixando ainda mais espaço para a dor.

*-*-*

Sabe Ester? - perguntou Sirius que pela primeira vez havia acordado animado, Ester que desobedecendo as regras estava lendo os pensamentos dele que eram sobre uma volta por cima, já que era isso que Remus iria querer ficou assustada quando ele falou.

O que Sirius? - Aparecia que a loira nunca deixaria de ficar vermelha perto de Sirius.

Você tem que parar de usar as roupas de Lily – Sirius ficou assustado quando os olhos claros de Ester ficaram lagrimosos.

Eu sei, não está certo pegar as roupas dela – sussurrou Ester envergonhada, Sirius sorriu.

Não estava me referindo a isso, estou me referindo a irmos fazer compras hoje – disse Sirius ganhando outro olhar envergonhado como resposta.

Olha Sirius, eu não acho uma boa idéia, o dinheiro da minha vó está acabando e comprar roupas não é o melhor uso porque depois... - começou a falar rapidamente.

Eu estou te convidando, entende? Eu vou pagar – disse o moreno deixando-a mais vermelha ainda.

Nem pensar! Eu já estou morando aqui, você já está me sustentado e eu não faço nada de útil... - Os olhos claros se iluminaram de repente.

O que foi? - perguntou Sirius desconfiado.

Eu vou arrumar um emprego é obvio! - disse Ester sorrindo. - Assim ajudo nas despesas! - Ao contrario da loira Sirius fechou a cara instantaneamente.

Nem pensar! - rosnou, recebendo um olhar surpreso. - Você vai fica perto de mim, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar aqui – ameaçou Sirius assustando Ester.

Mas Sirius...

Já disse! Você não vai trabalhar e hoje vamos comprar roupas – disse voltando a sorrir, mas sendo deixado no vácuo já que Ester se concentrava em fritar os ovos com o rosto que de tão vermelho podia soltar fumaça.

*-*-*

Olha Jay! - apontou Lily para Sirius e Ester que escolhiam roupas numa loja, alias Sirius escolhia e Ester experimentava. James começou a rir da cena. - Eles são tão bonitinhos juntos! - falou a ruiva sorridente.

Não tão bonitinhos quanto nós – disse James tascando um beijo na bochecha da ruiva que pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

Nós não somos bonitinhos Jay, somos lindos – corrigiu a ruiva beijando-o em seguida.

*-*-*

Perfeito – disse Sirius assim que Ester saiu do provador e antes dela se esconder atrás de umas roupas que estavam por lá. - Saia daí Ester.

Isso é muito decotado – disse a loira corando.

Está ótimo – garantiu Sirius que foi pagar pelas roupas enquanto ela entrava no provador novamente.

Assim que Ester saiu Sirius fez as sacolas irem direto para o seu apartamento e pegou na mão da loira puxando-a para uma sorveteria.

Assim que se sentaram com seus sorvetes Dan invadiu o local com Anna no colo, só pela expressão dos dois já dava para perceber que a noticia ia ser horrível.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius quando Ester leu a mente de Dan e deixou o sorvete cair no chão.

Barbara e Tom estão na casa da Lily, quase foram mortos hoje – disse Dan, com um aceno de cabeça todos correram para o carro e foram para a casa de Lily.

Eu nunca achei que eu fosse ver uma coisa daquelas – disse Barbara num tom divertido sentada ao lado de Tom no sofá da casa de Lily que olhava-a repreensiva.

Eles era horrendo! - disse Tom como se acha-se divertido também. Sirius olhou para James com uma expressão desconfiada e James devolveu com o mesmo olhar.

Ester sorria timidamente no sofá ao lado de Sirius, aquilo bastou para comprovar a teoria dos morenos.

Vocês estão mentindo! - acusaram e Barbara e Tom começaram a rir.

Vocês tinham que ver a cara da Lily quando contamos – urrou Barbara em meio as risadas, a ruiva fechou a cara para ela.

Não teve graça – resmungou, mas James começou a rir ao lado.

É que estava tudo tão parado – disse Tom tentado se desculpar com Lily que olhou-o aborrecida.

Da próxima vez façam algo divertido e normal – pediu Dan ao lado de uma Anna que ria enquanto brincava com mechas do cabelo de Ester.

Acho que me roubaram a preferencia – disse Lily causando risadas quando Anna foi dar um abraço nela.

Amo todas vocês – jurou a garotinha pulando no colo da Lily.

Alias quando vocês vão marcar o casamento? - perguntou Dan com um sorriso.

Estamos pensando para daqui dois meses – disse Lily, Sirius arregalou os olhos perplexo.

Na data da morte de Sofhie? - perguntou horrorizado.

Soh ficaria feliz – rebateu Lily que esperava essa reação.

Então case no dia do aniversário dela – falou Sirius levantando furioso e indo em direção a porta com Ester atrás depois de fazer um sinal de quem resolvia isso.

Sirius dirigiu rapidamente o caminho todo para horror de Ester que esperava bater em todos os postes que haviam na rua, quando entrou no apartamento sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

Ester ajoelhou-se na frente dele e colocou as mãos timidamente nos pulsos esperando que ele as abaixasse e foi o que ele fez.

Lily está certa Sirius, é como uma homenagem, uma demonstração que nunca irá se esquecer de Sofhie – disse Ester vendo o olhar magoado do Maroto.

Sofhie ficaria feliz se fosse no aniversário – sussurrou ferozmente.

Sofhie ficaria feliz se vocês forem feliz – corrigiu Ester com doçura.

Isso nunca vai acabar entende? - perguntou Sirius agoniado.

Eu sei, sempre vai doer, mas você pode ser feliz também Sirius – prometeu Ester.

Eu estou tentando – disse Sirius.

Eu sei.

Sirius escorregou para o chão e enterrou o rosto no colo de Ester que afagou os cabelos do moreno.

Se casa comigo? - sussurrou Sirius levantando a cabeça e pegando Ester totalmente desprevenida.

O que?

Se casa comigo? Agora? - perguntou Sirius para uma surpresa Ester que percebeu que ele falava sério.

Mas.. Mas... - começou a dizer a loira sendo interrompida.

Eu não posso te perder, juro que não posso – disse Sirius como se estivesse com dor só de pensar nisso.

Você não vai me perder...

Então se case comigo.

*-*-*

Isso é a coisa mais doida e mais empolgante que vi na vida! - celebrou Barbara parada atrás dos noivos nos jardins de Hogwarts.

É muito romântico – sussurrou Lily hipnotizada pela cerimonia.

Anna sorria ao ver Sirius beijando docemente Ester assim que a cerimonia acabou, Dumbledore tomou a frente e fez um discurso.

Eu não acredito que vi Sirius Black se casando! - disse Dan para Sirius que sorria largamente e Ester que mesmo alegre estava vermelha.

E primeiro que eu! - disse James sorridente. - Isso porque eu era o Maroto que tinha perdido o juízo!

Acho que todos perdemos o juízo uma vez na vida! - disse Tom causando risadas.

Ou tomam juízo – intrometeu-se Barbara fazendo-os rir.

Acho que no caso do Sirius decididamente ele tomou juízo – resolveu Lily sorrindo e pulando em cima deles alegre.

*-*-*

**N/A:** Acho que dessa vez consegui surpreender vocês neh? :D Eu estou adorando escrever sobre o Sirius, sendo que eu bem dizer só escrevo sobre a Lily e o James, acho que talvez uma dia faça uma fic do Six! :P Me digam o que acharam do capitulo! E apostem que será o próximo a ser morto! :D Beijos.

**N/B:**


	6. Capitulo V

Sirius tentava se acalmar ao lado de uma Ester muito, mas muito corada.

Eu só... não... - sussurrava a loira puxando as cobertas até acima dos olhos, Sirius olhou para o lado e a raiva se dissipou.

Nós somos casados Ester – disse, mas sentiu a loira se encolhendo em baixo das cobertas, não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho. - Eu espero, quando você quiser. - Disse Sirius para tranqüiliza-la esperando ela baixar as cobertas coisa que ela não fez o que só adiantou para aumentar o sorriso do moreno. - Eu não acredita que morando nas ruas por aí você nunca... - Sirius não se agüentou e soltou um risinho fazendo a loira se encolher ainda mais. - Da para baixar essas cobertas? - perguntou Sirius gentilmente retirando as cobertas das mãos dela que se recusava a soltar.

Assim que Sirius conseguiu baixar as cobertas encontrou o rosto suave muito vermelho olhando para tudo que é lado menos para ele que colocou a mão no queixo dela e a fez encara-lo.

Tudo bem – disse Sirius sorrindo e deitando-se encostando a cabeça dela no seu ombro onde Ester ficou como uma pedra, Sirius soltou outro risinho baixinho e Ester escondeu a cabeça no peito dele causando mais uns risinhos.

*-*-*

Eu não acredito – falou James rindo enquanto Sirius sorria fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

É inacreditável não é? - perguntou tomando a cerveja amantegada. Os dois resolveram ir no Três Vassouras para poderem conversar. Sirius depois de muito discussão concordou em deixar Ester com a Lily.

Totalmente – disse James rindo da cara do amigo.

Imbecil – resmungou Sirius embora estivesse rindo também.

É muito irônico – disse James cuspindo cerveja amantegada no rosto de Sirius enquanto ria.

Seu porco!

É CERVO pulguento! - com isso iniciou uma das normais discussões dos dois que acabavam em feitiços e risos e possivelmente com eles sendo expulsos do bar.

*-*-*

Eu não acredito que você quer ficar em casa Ester! - exclamou Lily para a loira que fazia brigadeiro para as duas assistirem um filme.

Eu prometi para o Sirius – respondeu ficando vermelha. Lily revirou os olhos.

Pelo que eu conheço do Jay e do Six eles só vão voltar tarde e ainda por cima bêbados! - disse Lily tentando convencer a loira a sair.

Onde você quer ir Lily? - perguntou Ester mordendo o lábio inferior como uma criança que está preste a aprontar alguma.

No Três Vassouras! É um bar bruxo você vai adorar! - Lily viu o olhar desconfiado de Ester. - James me disse que eles iriam experimentar o cinema trouxa, então eles não vão saber que saimos.

Ok – disse Ester observando o ar animado da ruiva.

Então vamos! - pegando Ester pelo braço puxou-a para irem se vestir.

*-*-*

James e Sirius riam em alto volume quando James avistou uma cabeleira ruiva saindo da lareira acompanhada de uma loira, bateu no braço do Sirius e apontou.

Ester Black – rugiu Sirius fazendo-a dar um salto para trás da Lily de susto.

James Potter – rosnou Lily para o moreno que deu um meio sorriso em resposta.

Eu não lhe mandei ficar em casa? - perguntou Sirius deixando Ester constrangida.

Vocês não iam ao cinema? - perguntou Lily nervosamente para James.

Não desconverse Lily! Fomos ao cinema, mas só tinha coisas melosa e resolvemos vir para cá, mas eu disse para Ester ficar em casa! - rosnou Sirius, os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam.

- Ester não é sua empregada Sirius! – disse Lily enquanto Ester apertava o braço dela em protesto. Sirius olhou-a furioso.

- Claro que não, mas eu achei que você pensasse como eu. Não é bom Ester andar por ai com eles atrás dela!

Lily piscou os olhos como se lembrasse disso só agora e ficou vermelha.

- Eu...

- Tudo bem Lily – disse Sirius pegando Ester pelo braço e levando-a de volta para a lareira.

- Eu me esqueci – sussurrou Lily quando eles já tinham ido. James abraçou-a.

- Ester não pode ficar trancada em casa Lily, Sirius só precisa perceber isso – falou fazendo a ruiva concordar.

*-*-*

Sirius entrou no apartamento e começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso. Ester sentou-se no sofá esperando-o acalmar, ela sabia que ele não ia se estressar com ela.

- Você foi boba – sentenciou Sirius após um tempo. – Você sabe por que eu pedi para você ficar em casa.

- Eu não posso ficar em casa para sempre Sirius – sussurrou Ester desarmando-o com um olhar.

- Eu sei – disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado dela. – Só tenho medo – reconheceu.

- Eu vou ficar bem – prometeu Ester sendo puxada pelos braços do moreno para perto.

*-*-*

- Ester te contou? – perguntou James risonho entrando no quarto. Lily revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorrisinho.

- Sim, é engraçado não é? – perguntou não agüentando e rindo sendo seguida pelo James.

- Muito engraçado – admitiu James impedindo a ruiva de entrar no banheiro. – Imagina se eu iria conseguir ficar sem você – disse caminhando com ela para a cama enquanto dava beijos no pescoço fazendo Lily rir.

*-*-*

- Ester! – berrou Sirius pela décima vez para a loira que se arrumava no quarto e não respondia, como já estava nervoso abriu a porta e encontrou olhando pela janela, assim que entrou ela se virou com olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele. – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei... Foi só uma sensação muito ruim – respondeu apertando a toalha contra si. Sirius avançou e puxou-a para um abraço.

- Nada vai acontecer – prometeu deixando-a molhar sua camisa com lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu... – murmurou Ester não conseguindo continuar por causa dos soluços. Sirius foi para trás e olhou-a, encorajando-a a falar. – Por favor, acredite em mim. Eu falei com Sofhie.

Sirius ficou encarando-a sem reação.

- Falou com Sofhie? – Ester acenou.

- Isso mesmo, ela me disse que ficou feliz por você ter me encontrado e que quando eu tomar minha decisão é para eu ir em frente mesmo que você não deseje.

- Que decisão? – perguntou Sirius um pouco recuperado, Ester balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei – disse dando um passo para trás. – Mas pelo jeito você não vai gostar.

- Só me conte antes de fazer – pediu Sirius fixando todo seu poder nos olhos da loira que concordou. – Agora vamos que a Bárbara está nos esperando, ficamos de ajudá-la com a decoração.

Sirius ia saindo do quarto quando senti a mão de Ester o impedindo, sem uma palavra à loira se precipitou para frente o beijou, foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso, normalmente era Sirius que tomava a iniciativa.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou a loira ficando corada, Sirius acariciou a face dela por toda a extensão.

- Te amo – disse sorrindo e olhando o rosto corado ficar ainda mais vermelho.

*-*-*

- Não acredito que a Babi vai dar uma festa de Halloween! – exclamou Lily animada antes de ir para a casa de Bárbara e Tom.

- Você sabe que a Bárbara odeia esse apelido – disse James rindo. – Ela sempre faz uma festa por ano Lily, não entendo o porquê da surpresa.

- Na verdade eu não sei... – disse Lily balançando a cabeça. – Estou louca para ver a Anna!

James ficou com um sorriso bobo ao pensar na sobrinha. Lily olhou pelo espelho da lareira e sorriu também, ido até James e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço;

- Qual seria a coisa mais maravilhosa que você queria ouvir? – perguntou Lily com um sorriso olhando dentro dos olhos chocolates de James.

- Que você me ama? – chutou James com um sorriso fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

- Claro que eu te amo, mas não é isso – com suspense Lily falou. – Vamos ter uma filha!

*-*-*

**N/A:** Agora vocês vão dizer que eu sou má também? Eu até realizei o sonho do James e da Lily! :D Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

- Nossa James! – disse Tom alegre com uma taça na mão. James contou para todos logo que chegou que Lily está grávida e agora estavam divididos em dois grupos: homens e mulheres. Uns fofocando com um assunto outro com outros assuntos.

- É ao contrario do Sirius eu estou bem na parada – disse James gargalhando da expressão do amigo junto com Dan e Tom.

- Realmente eu não entendo a Ester – reconheceu Tom.

- Eu acho que você deve dar espaço para ela mesmo Sirius – disse Dan sorrindo.

- É, mas está difícil – falou Sirius, nesse momento uma cabeça loira passou em direção a porta.

- Se ferrou Sirius - disse James para o amigo que não esperou e foi atrás da loira.

- Ester – chamou alcançando-a na calçada, obrigou-a a se virar e encarou os olhos claros tristes.

- Eu vou entender Sirius – disse como se tivesse forçando a voz a sair, Sirius olhou-a confuso.

- Entender o quê?

- Se você quiser se separar de mim – falou com uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto, Sirius limpou a lágrima e sorriu.

- Eu nunca ia querer isso – disse. – Só que é difícil para mim, mas vou te dar o tempo que quiser.

- Eu não entendo como isso aconteceu – balbulciou Ester deixando Sirius confuso.

- Isso o quê? - perguntou fazendo-a erguer o rosto para ele.

- Dentre todas as pessoas eu fui encontrar alguém como você Six – disse olhando o moreno que sorriu. (**N/A:** Já disse que vou matar a Ester e consolar o Six? Pois é eu vou! :P)

- Acho que nós fomos feitos para nos encontrarmos – disse Sirius envolvendo os ombros dela com o braço e levando-a de volta para a casa da Barbara.

- Ah voltaram! - disse Barbara assim que eles entraram como se tivessem demorado muito tempo na calçada. - Bom ,acho que arrumamos quase tudo, agora só falta...

Tom pegou os convites e começou a distribui-los, Anna abraçou o seu como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Bem vindos ao terror! - falou Barbara com um voz demoníaca fazendo todos rirem.

- Amei o convite – disse Lily observando aquele tecido que parecia pele. - Do que é feito?

- Pele – respondeu Barbara sorrindo.

- Eca! - disse Anna embora ainda segurasse o convite de forma protetora.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Lily sentando-se no sofá e em seguida dando um tapinha no braço do James quando ele se jogou ao lado dela.

- Nadar? - sugeriu Tom, sendo surpreendido com todos olhares abismados até se dar conta de como Remus morreu. - Ah, desculpem.

- Vamos no cinema – decidiu Anna por todos, Sirius sorridente pegou-a no colo.

- Acho que já está decidido! - falou Dan dando um enorme sorriso para a filha.

* * *

Assim que chegaram no cinema viram que algo de errado estava acontecendo, pois policiais rodavam pelo shopping.

- O que será que houve? - perguntou Lily não gostando nada disso.

- Nada Lil – disse James abraçando-a pelos ombros, Sirius pegou Anna no colo a caminho da bilheteria.

Enquanto estavam na fila ouviram duas senhoras fofocando.

- Ninguém sabe o que o matou – sussurrou uma esganiçada para a outra.

- Provavelmente foi bem feito, você viu a aparência dele? - perguntou a outra.

Do nada Lily começou a gritar ao lado de James que pegou-a no colo sem saber o que fazer.

- Aparate no St. Mungus! - berrou Sirius e James em menos de um minuto fez isso.

- O que será que aconteceu? - perguntou Tom enquanto Sirius corria para o carro com Anna no colo e Ester ao lado.

Dan tentou segui-lo, mas no meio do caminho algo invisível puxou-o pelo pé e levitou-o no ar acima do lustre do shopping.

Anna ao ouvir os gritos do pai tentou se soltar, mas Sirius arrastou ela e Ester para o carro logo dando partida.

Dentro do shopping Barbara e Tom tentavam acertar feitiços em algo, mandando o sigilo em magia para depois do inferno.

Mas não havia nada para ser acertado além de Dan batendo de parede em parede no ar e o sangue sendo jogado em montes de trouxas que corriam para todos os lados apavorados.

Após minutos que pareceram horas com Dan sendo arrebentado aos poucos ele despencou para o chão sendo sustentado por uma magia de Tom que logo levou-o para o St. Mungus.

Parece que visitas desagradáveis ao St. Mungus viraram essenciais.

* * *

James andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Barbara e Tom estavam sentados no sofá quando Sirius, Anna e Ester chegaram.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sirius enquanto Anna manchava sua blusa de lágrimas.

- Eles estão lá dentro, ninguém diz nada! - gritou James impaciente e assustado.

- O que houve com Dan? - perguntou Sirius enquanto Ester ao lado dava um passo para trás ao ler os pensamentos dos outros.

- Eu não sei, algo invisível levantou-o no ar e... - Tom se interrompeu ao ouvir um soluço de Anna.

- Vocês são os parentes de Lily e Dan? - perguntou um curandeiro, todos concordaram.

* * *

**N/A:** Não resisti a cortar nesse pedaço! :D Fiquem no suspense!!! Prometo que o capitulo vai vir logo, já que esse foi minimo neh?! Beijos.


	8. Capitulo VII

- Senhor Potter – o medico chamou, James deu um pulo do sofá quase alcançando o teto branco.

- Como esta a Lily? – Sirius segurou o braço do amigo, deixando Ana no colo de Ester.

- A senhorita Evans esta bem, vai se recuperar rápido, quanto a criança... Lamentamos.

Tom ajudou Sirius a carregar James até uma poltrona, o moreno ficou estático como se tivesse levado um balaço na cabeça.

- Meu... Pai... – perguntou Ana levantando a cabeça e olhando o curandeiro de olhos tristes.

- Lamento – Ana arregalou os incríveis olhos e correu para o colo de James. Os dois ficaram naquele abraço por muito tempo e mesmo que o infinito chega-se a dor na passaria.

- Perceberam que a tendência de nossas vidas é só piorar? – Tom ganhou um tapa de Bárbara que olhou preocupada para Lily que secava os olhos vermelhos abraçada a James. Ana dormia no colo de Sirius dês do "acidente" morava com ele e Ester.

- É verdade depois de tudo... Parece que há uma azaração sobre nós – disse James que também tinha os olhos vermelhos, embora eles já tivessem secos a muito.

- Fique quieta Ester – mandou Sirius e a loira ficou quieta mesmo com uma expressão de desagrado, mas as idéias de Ester estavam deixando Sirius mais louco. – Temos que nos vingar só isso...

- Parece que nossa lista de vingança cresce mais a cada dia – comentou Barbara.

- Eu não sei o que podemos fazer - reconheceu Lily com a voz tremula.

* * *

A loira ao lado de Sirius fechou os olhos, sabia o que teria que fazer e precisava ser feito logo antes que acontece-se mais alguma coisa.

Ester aprovitou que Sirius dormia e se vestiu apressadamente, o moreno não podia suspeitar de nada.

Tirou a carta que escrevera com cuidado e colocou-a sobre a mesa da cozinha, deu uma ultima olhada ao apartamento que fora seu lar e se virou para a porta, com um suspiro saiu, para não voltar mais.

A rua estava fria quando Ester a alcançou, o livro seguro embaixo do braço pedia para ser usado.

Ela já fora covarde demais, era o momento de enfrentar o que lhe perseguia, pelos outros, por Sirius.

Só o nome dele já dava forças a Ester, ela o amava, se sobrevive-se talvez pode-se tê-lo ao seu lado, Sofhie gostaria disso.

Em um relampago a loira sabia onde deveria ir para encontra-lo, suspirando pesadamente se encaminhou para Hogwarts, um lugar que ela achava nunca entrar.

* * *

Sirius acordou tateando no escuro procurando Ester ao lado, mas só encontrou os lençois bagunçados, em um salto levantou pegou a varinha e acendeu a luz, saiu por todos os comodos a procura-la.

Está em desespero quando viu uma carta sobre a mesa, se largou na cadeira já a imaginar o conteudo da carta.

_Sirius,_

_Você entende que tinha que fazer isso e espero acabar rapidamente com tudo, se sair viva voltarei para você, se morrer estarei lhe esperando com Sofhie daqui alguns anos._

_Eu sei que irá atrás de mim, por isso penso que não lhe deixei pistas, não quero que venha atrás de mim, devo fazer isso sozinha._

_Acredite em mim, só isso podera me ajudar, isso e Sophie, ela me ajudará._

_Sirius sei que você não deseja acreditar, mas Sofhie lhe ama e ainda está cuidando de você, ela lhe deixou para seu bem, para bem de todos._

_Espero conseguir ser tão boa quanto Sofhie._

_Lhe amo._

_Com amor,_

_Ester Black._

O uivo de agonia de um cachorro que se ouviu foi o mais cruel que todos os outros morades escutaram em suas vidas.

* * *

- Lhe esperavamos senhorita Ester - falou Dumbledore quando a garota entrou na sala.

Os olhos claros fuzilavam o professor e a coisa que estava a sua frente, o mesmo demonio de olhos azuis que ela deveria matar.

- Calme Ester, sente-se – com um aceno Dumbledore fez uma poltrona longe deles para ela, que se sentou sem deixar de analisar tudo. – Espero que me deixe lhe explicar o que acontece aquí.

- Espero que me convença da explicação – disse Ester que parecia oscilar entre raiva e confusão. – Meus amigos acreditaram no senhor e…

- Acalme-se, tudo será explicado. Ossciller é um demonio, mas perto de Tom Riddle, Voldemort, ele é um forte aliado, Tom tem uma queixa com ele e gostaria de mata-lo, Ossciller tem o mesmo sentimento por Tom e precisamos de sua ajuda.

Ester piscou os olhos, antes de rir histericamente, suas mãos arranhando o estofado fofo da poltrona.

- Espera que ajude o demonio que matou minha mãe…

- Isso pela vida de seus amigos – falou uma voz grossa que enjoou Ester, ela piscou.

- Não acho que precisemos chegar a isso Ossciller – tentou Dumbledore.

- Do restante que você não matou é o que quer dizer certo? – a loira adquiriu um tom vermelho furioso.

- As mortes deles não foram mandadas por mim, foi puros acidentes…

- Acidentes é sua…

- Senhorita – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Peço que nos ajude, pois o mundo não estará a salvo com Tom soltou por aí, nem seus amigos.

- Ninguém estará a salvo com ele solto por aí também – apontou o demônio.

- Eu cuidarei de Ossciller, tem minha palavra.

- Pelo que vejo, ela não vale de nada – Dumbledore não teve tempo de responder, pois a porta foi aberta fazendo estardalhaço.

Quatro ex-estudantes entraram junto com uma menininha, todo gritavam agitados, gesticulando até que congelaram ao ver a cena.

Sirius Black se moveu rapidamente pegando a loira em um abraço e logo em um beijo.

- Sua burrinha – disse tentando xingá-la, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- O que esta acontecendo? – pergunta James olhando serio o professor e com asco o demônio.

- Sentem-se, lhes explicarei tudo e esperam que me entendam. – Dumbledore olhou para eles sobre os óculos e tudo ficou gelado na sala.

**N/A:** Eu sei, sou uma péssima pessoa. T.T Mas aí está o capitulo e ainda tenho a de pedir reviews. :D

Beijos.


End file.
